


Masterpiece Theatre

by jajudeeds



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody loves Dowoon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Yoon Dowoon-centric, jae and dowoon love each other so much im crying yall, jaepil only in last chapter, junhyeok appears in like 2 chapters but he's a sweetheart the entire time, lots of platonic love because i'm a sucker for that, why isn't that an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajudeeds/pseuds/jajudeeds
Summary: He quickly disappeared into his room and leaned against the door, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.Kang Younghyun is his soulmate.And not just Kang Younghyun. Jae'sboyfriend, is his soulmate.Fuck.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil & Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin & Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 69
Kudos: 286





	1. It was over before the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing in a long while (and for a fandom too), so please bear with me. Enjoy :))
> 
> I made a [mood board](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds_/status/1264434779702738945?s=20) for the story too, if you wanna check it out!
> 
> UPDATE: This fic has been translated to [chinese](https://t.co/grQrGCMfSt?amp=1) by the very kind soul [bemykitten99](https://twitter.com/bemykitten99)!

Dowoon knew he was doomed from the very start.

It was chaos waiting to happen, really. The concept of soulmates isn't something people should mess around with. But of course there had to be rebels. And of course one of them, Jae, had to be his housemate.

"Mornin'."

Dowoon startled himself and almost dropped his mug. Usually no one is awake this early, so the sudden greeting is definitely not something he expected. He turned around to face the direction the voice spoke from, only to be met with a shirtless man, who is NOT his housemate.

"Whoa there. Did I scare you?"

"No, hyung. I was just..."

And that’s when he saw it.

It was just a tiny little thing, but it was so familiar, that there was absolutely no way he could miss it.

Right there, under this guy's collarbone is his soulmate mark. The same mark Dowoon has on this chest. The exact replica.

Dowoon feels like his head has just been dunked underwater.

"...woon? Hey you okay there bud? You’re kinda out of it."

"Oh? Yeah, I'm f-fine. Uh, got to go! Lots of stuff to do. Bye."

He quickly disappeared into his room and leaned against the door, his heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

Kang Younghyun is his soulmate.

And not just Kang Younghyun. Jae's _boyfriend_ , is his soulmate.

Fuck.

It’s pretty simple. Two people who have the same mark are soulmates. Or well, it should be simple. It would be simple if it was easy finding the people who had the same mark as yours. Some find their soulmate as young as in kindergarten, some don’t find their soulmate until they’re middle-aged, and some don’t find them at all. Dowoon wasn’t sure why the fates decided that having soulmate marks would make human’s lives ‘easier’, because it definitely is a pain in the ass.

Especially when something like this happens.

Jae is one of those people who doesn’t believe in the soulmate mark. He’ll go on and on about it too.

“What are the odds of you finding your soulmate? One in a billion! There’s no way I’m gonna find mine. Might as well not even try. I’ll just make my own soulmate.”

And then he met Younghyun. They argued a lot of first, from what Dowoon heard, but once they finally reached middle ground, they naturally fell for each other.

Dowoon even remembers the first time Jae brought Younghyun back to their shared home. He was playing a game on his computer, when he heard Jae calling him.

“Hey Dowoon! Where are you? I wanna introduce you to someone.”

Dowoon left his room, and saw Jae standing by the front door with a stranger holding his hand.

“Dowoon, this is Brian, my boyfriend I’ve been telling you about. Brian, this is Dowoon. Doesn’t he look like a fluffball to you?”

“Yeah, he definitely does.” This so-called Brian was smiling. “Younghyun, by the way. This jerk won’t stop calling me Brian.”

They shook hands right when Jae exclaimed, “Whatever man, you secretly love it. Come on, let’s have lunch together!”

That’s how it began. Younghyun came to their apartment more and more often, and it wasn’t even surprising anymore to see him laying on the couch in the living room on his own. It was amazing how easily Younghyun embedded himself into Dowoon’s life.

There was a day when Dowoon came back from a group discussion super late, and he just passed out on the living room couch because he didn’t have the energy to drag himself to his room.

“…Shh! You’ll wake him!” Dowoon thinks its Jae voice. He’s not sure whether it’s a dream or…

Then he felt a blanket being draped on top of him. _Ah, not a dream then._

“Well, since you don’t want me to carry him to his room in fear of waking him, we should make sure he’s warm, right?” Younghyun whispered. They were quiet for a moment, and Dowoon wasn’t sure whether he should open his eyes or not, but he’s guessing that Jae is just giving Younghyun a fond look.

“Goodnight Dowoon.” Jae petted his head lightly, and he heard their steps walking away.

_Man, I love them so much._

Which is why this sudden predicament is such a shithole.

To be fair, Jae hasn’t seen Dowoon’s soulmate mark, but Dowoon has seen Jae’s. Jae somehow noticed that Dowoon is rather private about his mark, and in order to get it out of curiosity’s way, Jae made an offer.

“Tell you what. I’ll show you my mark, and you just tell me whether it’s the same as yours, or anyone you know.”

Dowoon agreed. Jae was rather nonchalant about it. He raised his shirt a little, showing off his ribs, only for Dowoon to see a mark right near his hip.

“No, I’ve never seen that before.” Dowoon said, truthfully.

“Then that’s settled.” And then they never talked about their marks anymore.

So, no. Jae doesn’t know what Dowoon’s mark looks like. He feels a pool of regret settling in his stomach.

“WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?” Dowoon screams into his pillow.

But if Younghyun is with Jae, wouldn’t that mean that he was the type not to believe in soulmate marks too?

Somehow that thought made Dowoon’s heart ache even more, and he feels himself slowly becoming upset.

_Ah, why should I even be upset? I’m not in love with him anyway._ He didn’t sound very convincing, even in his own head, but he admires his attempt anyway. _This is fine._


	2. Keep those tired eyes closed.

It wasn’t fine.

Dowoon became even more high-strung in his own home, and became more self-conscious whenever Younghyun was around. He must’ve been quite the actor, for the other two to be oblivious to it so far.

They had a movie night every week, and it was Jae’s turn to pick the movie. They pulled up Eternal Sunshine with a Spotless Mind on Netflix, and they settled on the couch, pizzas in hand.

Dowoon was _really_ trying to focus on the movie, on the pizza even, but he’s become even more sensitive to the couple whispering things to each other, and to their soft touches. Even Younghyun’s hand on Jae’s knee. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Dowoon takes his phone out to distract himself.

Dowoon: Distract me

Wonpil: What

Dowoon clicks his tongue. _Cooperate with me, Wonpil!_

Dowoon: I need a distraction

Wonpil: Why. Is Jae making out with his bf in front of you

Well, he definitely didn’t need that image in his head.

Dowoon: You’re not helping.

Wonpil: You wanna come over? Me and Sungjin hyung are playing Monopoly

Dowoon: Who plays Monopoly with only two people?

Wonpil: Do you want a distraction or not

Dowoon thinks about it. Should he? Would it be weird to leave in the middle of their movie night? Well, they would get some privacy at least. No wait, does he want to give them privacy? Maybe he should just-

“Hey Woonie, watcha thinking so hard about? Is the movie getting too confusing for you?”

Jae’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see both of them looking at him with concern.

“Oh. Uh, Wonpil wants me to join him for Monopoly. Apparently only him and Sungjin hyung are playing..?”

“Who plays Monopoly with only two people?” Younghyun asks.

“Don’t question it. This Wonpil friend of Dowoon’s is an absolute weirdo.”

Jae hasn’t even met Wonpil, even though he’s also friends with Sungjin. But he’s heard enough about the other to come to such a grand conclusion.

“Is it okay if I go?” Dowoon asks quietly. He wasn’t sure why he’s asking, but he felt like he should.

Jae ruffles his hair, “You can do whatever you want, baby bro. We have movie night every single week.” Jae was smiling at him so affectionately, that Dowoon cant help but feel his heart breaking a little.

Dowoon leaves his apartment after saying his goodbyes, trying hard not to think what they would be up to after he left. Wonpil’s apartment wasn’t that far from his, but it still took a train ride to get there. Well, he could use the time to sort out his thoughts.

He loves Jae. Jae is like his older brother who looks out for him, and takes care of him. Even before Younghyun came into the picture, they already had a special bond and it was great. Sometimes he wishes it could only be the two of them again. That way he didn’t have to address the elephant in the room. _Why does it have to be you, Jae? Why couldn’t it be someone else’s boyfriend?_

He didn’t realize that he was already stepping into Wonpil’s apartment building, his body practically moving on auto-pilot at this point. He shook his head, _Lets not think about this tonight._

He knocked on their door, and the door swung open almost instantly.

“Look who the cat dragged in.”

Sungjin looked pleased, like he just won the lottery.

Dowoon toed off his shoes, “Let me guess. You won.”

Sungjin laughed out loud, “Wonpil sucks at this.”

“Then why does he insist on playing it so much?”

“You know how he is.”

Oh, Dowoon definitely knows. He’s a stubborn bastard is what he is.

“I can hear you, you know.”

Wonpil appeared with his arms crossed.

“Well, we weren’t trying to hide this conversation from you in any way.”

“Oh, shut up. So Dowoon, what’s got you here in the middle of the night?”

“It’s literally 9pm.”

“Fine. What’s got you here at 9pm?”

“Monopoly.”

Wonpil lets out a frustrated groan, “I know, you know, Sungjin hyung knows, that you do NOT like Monopoly.”

“That’s because both of you get aggressive about it!”

“Then what made you need a distraction so bad that you willingly volunteer to watch us fight to the death?”

“First of all-“ Sungjin started. Wonpil waves him off, “He knows what I mean.”

Dowoon didn’t feel like telling them. He didn’t feel like telling anyone, for God’s sake. Because voicing it out would only make it real, and he doesn’t want it to be real. Not more real than it already is anyway.

But Sungjin and Wonpil are staring him down, so he sighs.

“Tell you what. If Wonpil wins tonight, I’ll tell you.”

“What!” Wonpil exclaims, the same time as Sungjin says, “Sure.”

Dowoon headed to their living room, where the Monopoly board was set up, his back towards the other two.

Dowoon wasn’t sure why he said that, he’s sure both of them will conspire to let Wonpil win in some way, and he would have to tell them. He guesses he could use the time to think about what he’s going to say.

They were three quarters through the game (Wonpil was, not to Dowoon’s surprise, winning. Sungjin was trying to fake an argument here and there, but Dowoon knows), when he decides he might as well tell them. He takes a deep breath.

“I found my soulmate.”

Wonpil was in the middle of moving his piece, but after hearing Dowoon drop information like that, he paused mid-air.

“Are you sure?” Sungjin asked.

“Positive.”

Wonpil looks calm for some reason. It scares Dowoon more than anything.

“There’s something holding you back, isn’t it?”

Dowoon looks back at the Monopoly board. He looks at the tiny house pieces, and picks one up to fiddle with. This conversation is making him nervous.

“I don’t think you’d be here if it was straight forward.” Sungjin continued.

Dowoon groaned, and put his face in his hands. “Itshb Ydfkjsfkd”

“What?” Both of them said at the same time, leaning closer.

“Yah, we can’t hear you.” Sungjin has a hand on his wrist. Somehow the touch turns gentle, “We can’t help you if we don’t know what we’re dealing with.”

Dowoon raises his head and looks at them both. Well, better to just rip the band-aid.

“It’s Younghyun.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Jae’s boyfriend?” Wonpil whispers. _Why is he even whispering anyway?_

He nods, and fills them in on how he found out. Both of them listened intently.

“Does he know?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re his soulmate?”

“What? Of course not!” Dowoon raises his voice. That is exactly what he doesn’t want to happen. There’s no way he’s letting Jae and Younghyun find out about this. “Are you crazy?”

Sungjin placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Dowoon. We’re on your side. Relax.”

“We just want all the facts out there.”

Dowoon sighed again. This has been a stressful past few months, and he knows that bottling everything up will do more harm than good. Finally, now, he can talk about it to someone.

“So you’re not considering telling him, I presume?”

“No.” Dowoon replies flatly.

“Why not? And before you get angry, I’m just trying to understand your point of view before making any assumptions.” Wonpil raised his hands in surrender.

Dowoon proceeds to lie on the floor, thinking that this conversation is draining him of his energy already.

“Because they’re in love, Wonpil.”

“And you’re soulmates. We’re just stating facts we already know.”

“If I suddenly announce we’re soulmates, don’t you think it’ll cause a rift in their relationship? They’re already happy as they are.” Dowoon dragged his hand over his face, “Ugh, hyung, why did I have to room with Jae?”

Wonpil replied curtly, “Because you didn’t want to room with us.”

“And apparently you can’t handle being with us for more than 24 hours.” Sungjin continued.

Dowoon rolled onto his front, the right part of his face squished on the floor. That’s going to leave a mark. He points to the both of them, “That’s because both of you have annoying habits that I can’t deal with under one roof.”

“I’m going to ignore that you insulted us to our faces, for now.”

Both Sungjin and Wonpil were staring at him, again.

He becomes even more distressed. _Why do I feel like crying?_ “What do you suggest I do, hyung? I don’t even have feelings for Younghyun, and Jae is so important to me. I don’t want to take that away from him.”

Wonpil inches closer to Dowoon, proceeding to cuddle next to him on the floor. Sungjin reaches out a hand to place on top of Dowoon’s, an encouraging smile on his face.

“You don’t have to take anything, yeah? Just let time work its magic.”

Dowoon loves the way Sungjin says it. As if everything will work out the way it’s supposed to, and he has nothing to worry about.

It was easier said than done.


	3. This is just a part I portray.

Jae was just Sungjin’s acquaintance at first. They knew each other when Sungjin was part timing at a guitar store. Jae frequented that store so much, that they had no choice but to be in this awkward friendship of I-wouldn’t-invite-you-to-my-wedding but I-don’t-want-you-to-die, or so they say.

Sungjin knew that Dowoon was looking for a place to stay, and when Jae brought it up, he recommended Dowoon straight away.

Dowoon wasn’t sure if he would get along with Jae, since he doesn’t know anything about the other.

“What if he’s a psycho?” Dowoon asked Wonpil and Sungjin, as he was packing his things from their house. They weren’t helping. They were just lurking by the door, like a pair of vultures.

“Well, he’s not.” Sungjin replies, his shoulder leaning on the doorway.

“Look on the bright side. If he was, you could just come back to room with us. If he doesn’t kill you first.” Wonpil exclaimed.

Dowoon sneered, “I fail to see how that is the bright side.”

Wonpil threw a pillow at him, “I’m glad you’re leaving then.”

In the end, Dowoon didn’t have to worry at all. Because Jae is the easiest person to live with. Even if he talks in his sleep sometimes.

While staying with Jae, Dowoon finally feels what it’s like to have an older brother. It’s not that Wonpil and Sungjin don’t have their own brotherly vibe to them, but Jae is definitely on another level when it comes to Dowoon. Jae spoils him all the time, even if Jae denies it. And he’ll take care of Dowoon when he’s sick. And he’ll fuss over whether Dowoon has enough layers on. And they’ll play games together and watch movies and they’ll laugh at the stupidest things and Jae would coo at Dowoon like he’s the cutest thing in the world and they- in conclusion, Dowoon could go on about it forever.

And in a blink of an eye, Dowoon and Jae have been housemates for a whole year. No wonder people say time flies when you’re having a good time.

So to say that Jae is important to him would be an understatement. Because Dowoon is known to have a big heart, and he can’t control the amount of love that comes pouring out. For the first time since high school, since he met Wonpil and Sungjin, Dowoon had someone else to give a piece of his heart to.

He likes to think that he has a piece of Jae’s heart too.

Jae and Younghyun haven’t realized anything fishy with Dowoon yet. Probably because he’s trying his best to not show it. He’s glad its working so far.

The problem was he was realizing more and more things about Younghyun.

Things like how bright his smile is. How he looks like with sunrays on his face. How nice his voice is. How endearing he is even if he’s annoying the hell out of Dowoon.

He really wishes he didn’t have to see Younghyun every other day.

Dowoon came back to the apartment to both Jae and Younghyun jamming out on their guitars in the living room. It was a normal scene to come back home to.

_Lucky I’m in love with my best friend_   
_Lucky to have been where I have been_   
_Lucky to be coming home again_

They were singing it to each other, with so much love in their eyes. Dowoon felt like an outsider looking in.

He hurriedly looked away and brisk walked to his room, sweet melodies playing in the background. Dowoon quickly dropped his bag by the door and lied on his bed.

_Will he look at me like that too?_

Dowoon slapped himself. He shouldn’t be thinking that. That’s someone else’s boyfriend. Jae’s boyfriend.

_But he’s yours. He’s your soulmate._

He shook his head. _He might be my soulmate, but he’s definitely not mine. At least not now._

Dowoon covers his eyes with arms.

_Not yet._

It isn’t always rainbow and butterflies. But that’s normal in every relationship, isn’t it?

Sometimes Dowoon unintentionally hears them argue, he’s never sure about what, but it’s always unpredictable which way the argument will go.

At times, it’ll turn even more heated, and one of them would storm off until they reconcile a few days after. Other times, they agree to disagree and easily make up. Dowoon feels like he’s watching a time bomb ticking away every single time.

He didn’t want to judge them. Not at all. He wasn’t in the position to, anyway.

Dowoon and Wonpil were lying on the floor of Wonpil’s bedroom, with papers and books strewn all around them. They’ve been staring at the ceiling for 15 minutes now. Dowoon decides to speak right then.

“Do you remember…” Dowoon swallowed. “…when you had a crush on Sungjin hyung for a week during high school?”

“Yah, you jerk, we don’t talk about that, ever.”

He hesitated for a while, before he followed it up with another question. “What happened, really?”

Wonpil let out a deep sigh. It took him longer than Dowoon thought, but he didn’t want to rush him.

“You know I really believe in soulmates, right. So I just… asked him.”

“Seriously?” Dowoon glanced up at Wonpil.

“I literally went to him and asked, “Are you my soulmate?”” Wonpil pointed to the ceiling, as if he was reenacting the scene.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Well, you asked. I’m just giving you the truth. It’s up to you to believe it or not.”

Dowoon was deep in thought. “Have you ever…”

“Thought about working it out anyway? Nah. You know how I feel about my soulmate. He’s my ride or die. And it was a good thing too. After knowing hyung, I think we would’ve clawed each other’s eyes out.”

Dowoon kept silent at that. He knows it isn’t entirely true. As much as they say they annoy one another, their dynamic is something else entirely. Dowoon really admired Wonpil’s faith in his soulmate, even when he hasn’t met them yet, and not knowing when it’ll be.

Wonpil continued, “I don’t know if you know this, but I’ve seen your mark too.”

“What? When?”

“It was a trip to the beach. I think you didn’t mean to, but you changed your clothes near me. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“No… its okay. Is that why you and hyung were so certain that I wasn’t your soulmate? You guys never brought it up.”

“Yeah, it could’ve been a possibility, right? But we’re glad that was out of the way pretty early on.”

“…Maybe things would’ve been easier if I just showed my mark to Jae in the first place.”

“I don’t deny that that could’ve saved you a lot of hassle, but it’s already done now. There’s not much you can do about it.”

Dowoon frowns again, deep in thought. “Hyung, I don’t want Younghyun to choose me _just because_ I’m his soulmate. I want him to choose me for me. Is that selfish?”

Wonpil was quiet for a few seconds, Dowoon could only hear his breathing. He wonders if Wonpil fell asleep. Then he hears Wonpil shifting closer to him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not selfish at all. Dowoon, when I said that I have faith in my soulmate, doesn’t mean that everything is going to magically fix itself and be okay right when we meet. Of course you have to work for it. What I mean is that I know that he’ll be different than the rest.”

“Different?”

“Yeah. Like no matter how great you think Sungjin hyung and I are, I know that my soulmate and I would be even greater.”

“…That’s a lot of faith to put into someone you don’t know.”

Wonpil hummed. “Well, we’re _soulmates_.”

Dowoon went silent again. He feels Wonpil link their arms together, their heads leaning on top of each other.

“Whatever it is, Dowoon, I don’t think it’s selfish of you. You’re not selfish at all. Not even a little.”

He nodded, just to show that he was listening, but he knew how wrong Wonpil was.

Because wanting to keep both Younghyun _and_ Jae in his life? _That seems pretty selfish to me._


	4. When all I want is you.

“Hey Woonie. Lets go out.”

Dowoon looked up from his phone, Jae was peeking in the doorway of his bedroom.

“Where to?”

“Lets get ice cream or something. We haven’t hung out just the two of us in a while.”

That piqued his interest. “Younghyun isn’t coming?”

Jae laughed, entering his room a little bit more, “Yah! Do you like him more than you like me? I’m your most favourite hyung, you know!”

Dowoon’s heart stops for a beat, “Of course you are! I’m just wondering why he isn’t coming. Doesn’t he always come over on Sundays?”

“Yeah, but his family is here. So he’s spending time with them. So I’m going to spend time with my family too! Which is you.”

Dowoon feels like he’s going to puke. The guilt is eating him away. Soon he’ll be nothing but dust.

“Sure, let’s go!”

It was a great day out. They walked around town with ice creams in hand, pointing to things they want to show each other, with Jae sometimes wrapping his arm on this shoulder. Dowoon misses it, to be honest. Just the two of them like this. He didn’t have to think about a boy with fox eyes, with his perfect hair, with his perfect laugh-

“I know that you hear our arguments sometimes.”

Dowoon didn’t expect this conversation to occur, if ever. He keeps his eyes forward.

“You don’t have to worry about it, okay?”

“Why are you saying this like I’m a child who witnessed his parents fighting?”

“Well, aren’t you?” Jae laughed.

Dowoon elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow, okay. But really. I just didn’t want you to worry yourself over it.”

Jae sounded so sincere, that Dowoon just accepts whatever he’s saying.

He doesn’t know why he asks it, “Have you seen each other’s soulmate mark?”

“Yep, few times actually.” Jae stops in his tracks. “Is this your subtle way of asking if Brian and I are soulmates? Because if you are, you’re not doing a good job at it.”

“No, wait, I was just-“

“Nah, I’m messing with you. We’re not. Sure, there are ups and downs. But I think we’re doing great so far? And we’re both putting effort in this relationship, so that’s what matters.”

Jae looks down on him with a smile, pulling him closer. What else could Dowoon do, but smile back?

_If you’re happy, then I’m happy too, hyung._

Dowoon remembers one of the rare times it was just Younghyun and him in the apartment.

To be frank, he didn’t know that Jae wasn’t around until Younghyun mentioned it.

“Hey Dowoon, wanna dye your hair?”

“What.”

Dowoon stared at him. _Is this guy on drugs?_

“Well, since Jae isn’t around, we can surprise him by dyeing your hair!”

Dowoon was speechless. Really. Out of all the things they could do to surprise Jae, it had to be… his hair dyed?

Younghyun continued, rather excitedly, “You know how Jae and I like to switch up our hair colors and we do each other’s hairs all the time, right? So I thought maybe you wanted to try it out!”

_You know what. What do I have to lose._

Dowoon didn’t know what he was signing up for, but he really underestimated how long it would take to dye one’s hair. And he failed to foresee that he would be stuck with Younghyun during those long hours. By themselves. Just the two of them.

Dowoon thinks this time he’s _definitely_ going to puke.

“Dude, you okay? I’m sorry if I forced you into this…” Younghyun still has his hands in Dowoon’s hair. Dowoon feels like he’s going to combust.

“No! I want this. Please don’t worry. I’m just nervous, I guess?”

“Oh! That’s good then!” Younghyun smiled brightly. _Ah, its too bright. Tone it down, will you._ “Not the nervous part, I mean! Well, uh, maybe you just need something to distract you. Let me tell you a story about-“

He didn’t even feel the hours pass by. They were laughing together and Younghyun keeps touching him, and Dowoon feels like he’s in a dream. His thoughts were circling back and forth between _I don’t want this to end_ and _Don’t catch feelings. Not yet._ Before he knew it, his hair is pure white and Younghyun is showing off Dowoon’s reflection in the mirror, like it’s a masterpiece.

Dowoon didn’t get to comment anything, because right then he heard Jae’s voice somewhere from the living room.

“Helloooo? Where are my favourite boys?”

“We’re in here!” Younghyun yelled out. Dowoon touched his hair even more. Suddenly he’s feeling self-conscious.

He hears the bathroom door widening, “What are you guys up t- WHOA!”

Jae’s eyes were wide, and sparkling. Dowoon can’t help but to blush from the attention.

“So? Do you like it? I helped!” Younghyun was like an ecstatic puppy, waiting for validation. It was so adorable.

“Like it? I love it! Woonie, you look like Jack Frost! That’s so cool!” Jae carded his hands through Dowoon’s hair. They were so excited and giddy that Dowoon feels it running through his veins too.

“Really?” He touches his hair, absentmindedly.

Jae smiles. “Really.” Jae turns to wrap an arm around Younghyun’s shoulder. “Great job, babe.”

They smiled at each other and shared a tiny peck. Although Dowoon looked away, he was still riding the high of earlier’s excitement to be bitter about it.

_Maybe I can be happy just like this. Just being with them like this._

He turns to look at them again, and they’re in their own world. Dowoon smiles.

_Maybe being with them like this is enough._


	5. But I'm the wreck so what would that do?

Dowoon was having his weekly mental breakdown that night.

Sometimes it didn’t feel like enough. He just wanted to leave this wretched place and never have to think about soulmates ever again. At the same time, he feels himself pushing down his jealousy whenever he looks at them both, and his heart aches so bad, it feels like its bleeding out. He can almost hear his heart screaming, _That’s my soulmate. MY soulmate._ Then his thoughts keep yelling back into the void, _Jae, your big brother Jae._ He’s filled with this toxicity to the brim, that there was no more room to push it down further.

He knew he had to get out of that house, just for that night. So he didn’t even bother contacting Wonpil, and just showed up at his front door.

“Dowoon? What are you doing here?”

“I-I just… I just wanted to hangout with.. With Wonpil.” He feels like his emotions are going to overflow any second.

Sungjin ushered him in. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Wonpil isn’t here.”

“Huh?” That made Dowoon turn around. His exasperation must show on his face because Sungjin was quick to console him.

“He went back home, remember? He told you last week, when you were having dinner with us.”

Dowoon doesn’t remember at all.

“Hey, is it that bad hanging out with just me?” Sungjin joked, eyes squinting.

“What! No, hyung-“

“I’m joking, Dowoon. Tell you what. Let’s go for a drive.”

Dowoon must’ve made an interested face, because Sungjin continued, a smile on his face. “Wonpil and I do it all the time. You look like you need it. You can even choose the music if you want.”

“…Isn’t this some kind of sacred thing between you and Wonpil only? I don’t want to impose…” Dowoon scratched his head. He’s heard Wonpil telling stories about their drives together, and it sounds like such a nice thing to call your own. He didn’t want to steal that away from Wonpil.

Sungjin already grabbed his car keys and placed a cap on his head, “I’m sure Wonpil wouldn’t mind this one time.”

They’ve been on the road for half an hour. Dowoon keeps asking where they’re headed, but Sungjin just answers something vague every single time. “You’ll see.” “Wouldn’t you like to know.” “Somewhere.”

No wonder Wonpil and Sungjin annoy the hell out of each other.

Sasha Sloan’s Dancing With Your Ghost just started playing when Sungjin finally makes an exit. Dowoon tries to focus his eyes, looking at the sign.

“You brought me to the beach.”

“Yep.” Theres a smile in his voice.

Dowoon removed his shoes and felt the sand between his toes. It was calming. They were both silent, listening to the sound of the waves, sitting by the shore, watching the pitch-black darkness.

He thinks it’s been about 10 minutes when Sungjin suddenly breaks the silence.

“I don’t have a soulmate mark.”

Dowoon whips his head so fast, he’s surprised his head didn’t just fall off from the sudden movement. Sungjin wasn’t even looking at him. He’s still staring into the abyss.

“I don’t mind it though. It’s never been a big deal to me, but I know how important it is to other people.”

Dowoon came to the realization, “So when Wonpil asked whether you’re his soulmate…”

Sungjin laughs at that. “Yeah, I told him right away that I wasn’t. Obviously, right? But you know Wonpil, he’s stubborn. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. So I had to tell him. I think he was the first person I told, besides my family.”

“Whoa. Really?”

“Yeah.” Sungjin chuckles. “I never had a reason to tell people before. Wonpil was the only person to approach me so directly. I think I owed it to him, at the very least.”

Dowoon hums. “No wonder you guys got close after that.”

“After that experience, it’s difficult not to.”

They were both silent again, until Dowoon fully turned to look at Sungjin.

“Thank you, hyung. For telling me.”

Sungjin looked at him this time, and grabbed the cap from his head and forcefully pushed it onto Dowoon’s.

“Hey!” Dowoon tried pushing Sungjin’s hands away.

He looked up from underneath the cap, and watched as Sungjin turned back towards the sea with a soft smile on his face. He spoke so quietly, Dowoon didn’t think he’d be able to hear if he wasn’t fully paying attention, but he caught it nonetheless.

“It’s less lonely when we’re lonely together.”

On the drive back, Dowoon was itching to ask, but he didn’t want to cross any lines.

“Come on. What is it? You’ve been fidgeting.”

Dowoon gulps and throws all caution to the wind. “I-is it okay if we hold hands?”

Sungjin didn’t respond. Dowoon feels like he messed up big time, _Oh you’ve really done it now. You knew that Sungjin isn’t one for skinship. You just had to ruin a perfectly good night-_

But then he felt Sungjin’s hand slowly wrap around his, and he was so dumbfounded that after staring at their hands for longer than he should, only then did he look up to see Sungjin offering him a smile.

And if they held hands the entire journey home, a silent warm comfort to each other, well, nobody needed to know.

Before this, he wondered if Wonpil and Sungjin were soulmates.

They work together so effortlessly, and its like their movements are like a part of some intricate dance. A dance only both of them know.

“For the last time, we’re not soulmates.” They would tell him.

Sungjin would always continue, “I’d rather die than be soulmates with him.”

Then they would play fight and argue all night long, and Dowoon would wonder again why they weren’t soulmates anyway.

It made him wonder, maybe there was someone out there who wasn’t his soulmate, but was his _soulmate_. Just like how Younghyun is to Jae. Like how Sungjin is to Wonpil. Maybe there’s someone out there for him, just like that.


	6. It only hurts me to be near you.

It was his fault, he thinks. He wasn’t careful enough.

The three of them were home, Dowoon was cooking dinner while Jae was setting up the table. Younghyun was somewhere in the apartment, but he wasn’t going to crane his neck trying to find out. Its almost been a year since he knew about Younghyun being his soulmate, and he thinks he’s finally got the hang of it. And by hang of it, he means, he’s finally gotten used to the dull pain in his chest and lying through his teeth. He guesses that when he finally thinks he’s content with it, its normal for him to slip up.

He got distracted while trying to pour out the boiling water, and accidentally knocked over the pot over himself in the process. Dowoon hissed in pain, and flinched at the burn he’s feeling on this body.

“Dowoon, what on earth!” Jae quickly picked up the pot and looked Dowoon over. He hastily dragged Dowoon to his room, while looking for a first aid kit.

“Come on, we gotta treat those burns fast. Take off your shirt.”

Dowoon’s head is only filled with _hot, hot, hot, hot, ouch, ouch, ouch,_ that he couldn’t construct a single coherent thought in his mind, that his body reacted without thinking.

He removed his shirt in a single movement, and Jae looked at his burns for a good 10 seconds until he paused.

“Hyung, it hurts.” Dowoon whimpered.

Jae startled out of his thoughts and opened the first aid kit. He was still quiet.

“Hyung?”

“I’m right here, buddy.”

Both of them silently sat in Dowoon’s room, Jae treating his wounds, with an occasional hiss coming from him, and comforting noises from Jae. After bandaging the injured parts, Jae picked up the first aid kit and moved to leave, before Dowoon grabbed his wrist. Jae turned to see him looking at the other, with those puppy eyes of his.

“Thanks hyung.” He smiled.

Jae brushed Dowoon’s hair out of his eyes, “Get some rest, Woonie.”

Dowoon was mid-way into sleep, when he realized, that Jae has definitely seen his soulmate mark.

If someone told him to describe this morning in one word, it would be: Awkward.

Dowoon wasn’t exactly sure what’s going on, but he guesses it’s this.

Jae now knows that Younghyun and Dowoon are soulmates, and he doesn’t know whether he should approach Dowoon or Younghyun about it first. Younghyun is bothered that Jae is uncharacteristically quiet and doesn’t seem to want to talk it out in any way. And Dowoon is just doing what he’s been doing for the past year.

Pretending that he knows nothing.

But their breakfast table is too quiet and you could only hear the sound of the cutleries, and Dowoon wants to leave as fast as possible.

Dowoon is trying his absolute best not have a full on panic attack.

Younghyun is suddenly looking at him. Like he’s trying to pick apart Dowoon as well. Dowoon lifts his eyebrows in question, and Younghyun only glances at Jae to point it out.

_What’s going on?_

_You think I know?_

Dowoon doesn’t know how he’s having this telepathic conversation (or more like a conversation with lots of facial expressions) with Younghyun, he doesn’t want to think about it too deeply, but he definitely knows what’s going on. Younghyun probably knows that he knows too.

_Don’t lie._

_Don’t ask me, ask hyung._

Younghyun rolls his eyes and continues his meal. Dowoon feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. Will this be the last meal with the three of them like this? Will one of them finally have to leave?

And it occurs to him.

He looks at Jae’s thinking face, Jae’s slowly pushing around his food with his chopsticks, and he looks at Younghyun, his soulmate, he’s eating like his life depends on it and he doesn’t know why it’s endearing, and he finally decides.

_If anyone has to leave, then let it be me._

Sungjin and Wonpil don’t agree, of course. But Dowoon doesn’t care. He’s already made up his mind.

Dowoon puts all his important belongings in his bag, and left a note. It was just a tiny little thing, a sticky note to put it simply. He doesn’t have the strength to write a whole letter, but he thinks this would do.

_Jae hyung is definitely going to hate me for ghosting him like this._

He couldn’t stay at Wonpil’s (it’d be too obvious), or go back home (he still had classes to go to). So he rang up one of his classmates and asked for a favor. Just until he can figure out where to room next.

“So you changed your number, and now you’re looking for a new place to stay. Not that I’m not curious, but I won’t pry.”

Junhyeok is a godsend, at this point.

Dowoon was setting up his things in his new room with Wonpil. They’ve been silently arranging things for the past hour, or as silent as they could be he guesses. He can feel how eager Wonpil is to say something, so he beats him to it.

“Wonpil, before you say anything, the answer is no.”

He heard Wonpil groan out loud. “For the love of God, just talk to him, Dowoon.”

Dowoon feels his patience wearing thin, but it’s no use being angry at Wonpil. It wasn’t his fault.

“He’s been harassing me and Sungjin to give him details. He’s looking high and low for you.”

“So you finally met Jae, huh? Took you long enough.”

“This is not about that and you know it.”

Dowoon keeps silent longer than he should, that Wonpil releases a small sigh.

“He keeps holding on to your note. I don’t want to know what the hell you wrote on it, but you better believe that he won’t give up easily.” Wonpil says as he leaves. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Well, he definitely didn’t feel like clearing his things anymore. Dowoon lies on the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

He closes his eyes, trying to get the memory out of his head, but all he can picture is his note, sticking on Jae’s guitar, written in messy handwriting:

_All I want is for you to be happy, hyung._


	7. And I will show you self-destruction.

Dowoon doesn’t even love Younghyun, at least not yet he thinks, but he misses him anyway. He misses Jae too, but he doesn’t think that he has the right to miss any of them, really. So he swallows everything up, deeper and deeper and deeper.

It’s a miracle that Jae hasn’t show up at his classes, probably because he doesn’t know what classes he takes and where it is. Thank the heavens.

Sometimes Dowoon scrolls through the photos on his phone to look at photos of the three of them, and wonders how fate could be so cruel.

It’s been almost a month in his new apartment when Sungjin calls him.

“Sungjin hyung?”

“Hey Dowoon, how are you doing?”

“Uh, I’m okay, hyung. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just wanted to check up on you. Can’t I?”

“It’s just… weird.”

“Well, get used to it then.”

“Is Wonpil putting you up to this? Did he say I’m lonely and sad and now you’re trying to cheer me up?”

Dowoon hears some movement on the other end, but pays not mind to it.

“Are you? Lonely and sad?”

Dowoon sighs, “I don’t want to talk about it, hyung.”

“Jae misses you, Dowoon.”

“I know. Wonpil keeps telling me.”

“Don’t you miss him too?”

He laughs, but it doesn’t sound happy at all. He feels like he’s going to break into tears, and all the tension coiled up in the spring is finally releasing itself.

“You’re joking right? Of course I do! I wish I can just tear out this damn mark and I can finally feel worthy enough to look at him in the eyes again. Hyung, why does it have to be me? Why can’t it be someone else? I didn’t ask for this. I never wanted this! I think I’m finally going to lose my mind-“

“Yoon Dowoon.”

Dowoon stops. _No way, Sungjin hyung wouldn’t betray me like this-_

“-nie, please don’t put down the phone. Please. I beg you. You don’t even have to say anything. Just listen to me.”

Dowoon feels the tears running down his face, because he misses Jae’s voice. He misses Jae. _I miss Jae, God, I miss him so much._

It takes him a while to hear that Jae’s crying too, and Jae never cries.

“Dowoon, I’m not angry at all. I swear to you. There’s nothing you have to apologize for, or be guilty of. Nothing is your fault. But you didn’t have to leave. We could’ve sorted things out. We could’ve talked things over like we always do. Brian-“

Dowoon cries more at the name. All his brain can think of is _Younghyun, Younghyun, Younghyun_ and his soulmate mark burns with electricity.

“I talked to him. We had a lot of things to talk about, but we sorted things out. So you don’t have to worry about us. Please just come back, Dowoon. Come back home. I’ll be waiting for you.”

The phone line clicks and Dowoon is a crying mess that he feels the sobs coursing through his entire being. He thinks he hears his bedroom door opening, but he’s too wrapped up in himself to even care. Someone engulfs him in their arms and all Dowoon can do is cry his heart out on their shoulder, his fingers clawing on their back.

“Shh, its going to be alright.”

Dowoon lets out a whimper, “Help me.”

He feels his head being pet and the person pulls both of them apart, just a fraction.

He comes face-to-face with Junhyeok’s sad smile. Junhyeok silently wipes Dowoon’s tears away, and pulls him back into the hug.

“I got you, Dowoon.”

He cries that night more than he’s ever cried in his entire life.

Dowoon didn’t even know who he was crying for, who he was angry for anymore.

Maybe it’s for Wonpil, who’s being blindsided by life’s cursed soulmate propaganda, who keeps waiting and waiting for a person who may not even appear, who has complete faith for a person who didn’t even earn it.

Maybe it’s for Sungjin, who didn’t even have anyone to call his soulmate, who was lonelier than he lets everyone sees, who probably secretly wants to have someone to call his own but is too afraid to admit it.

Maybe it’s for Jae, who didn’t believe in soulmate marks, who just wanted to make a soulmate on his own, who is trying so hard to convince himself and the world that he didn’t need stupid marks to determine his future.

Or maybe it’s for Younghyun, who Dowoon never deserved, who exists on a different plane than everyone else, who was too perfect for his own good.

Who definitely came into Dowoon’s life at the wrong time.

He cries, and cries, and cries.

It feels like he’s being put on a stage for the world to see. He wasn’t even given a script. The fates just threw him into the lion’s den and let him fend for himself. The entire audience knows the story ends in tragedy, everyone except him, and everyone is at the edge of their seats, waiting to see him crumble and tear apart at the seams.

_What do you want from me?_ Dowoon begs. _Haven’t I suffered enough for your entertainment? Haven’t we all?_

He didn’t even know to which God or deity he was begging to, but all he knows is crying yourself to sleep is more pathetic than he thought it would be.


	8. Entirely guilty by design.

Dowoon still hasn’t found the courage to go back to their (Jae’s) apartment. It’s been weeks since the phone call with Jae, and Sungjin (out of guilt, probably) hasn’t contacted him either. Wonpil, being the bestfriend that he is, might be acting kind of weird. It’s nothing he isn’t used to, and Wonpil doesn’t bring up Jae or Younghyun in their conversations. He likes to think that he likes Wonpil most of all in the end.

He didn’t expect to run into Younghyun in a coffee shop.

He should’ve expected it to happen, to be honest. They all do live in the same area. It’s bound to happen at some point. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t surprise Dowoon when it happens.

Dowoon entered the coffee shop to get out of the rain, and right when he looked up, he saw Younghyun looking straight at him from his place at a table.

So Dowoon did what any sane person would do.

He ran.

It didn’t even take a second, he just turned around and booked it. _Whatever, its just a little rain. Maybe he didn’t see me. Maybe he’ll think its someone else. Maybe-_

“Dowoon!”

-Maybe he’ll pretend he didn’t hear that.

“Dowoon, you little shit, I know you can hear me! Stop running!”

Did Younghyun really think he would stop? What a joke.

Then suddenly he felt something hit his head, and it dropped to the ground. Dowoon looked down, and saw a shoe. Is this guy for real, did he just-

“Yes, I just hit you with my shoe.” Younghyun stopped near him. He was panting, hands on his knees. “I’m amazed it hit you anyway. Wow, now my sock is wet.”

“I didn’t tell you to take off your shoe. Or hit me with it for that matter.”

“Now don’t get smart with me. I told you to stop running.”

“That reminds me-“ But Younghyun held on to his wrist.

“Nuh uh. I’m not letting you out of my sight. Do you know how hard it is to find you?”

“I think I’ve heard a couple of times.”

Younghyun laughs, that bright laugh of his, and Dowoon thinks, _Doesn’t he know how easy it is to fall in love with him?_

Dowoon doesn’t know what face he’s making, but Younghyun looks at him with an expression he hasn’t seen before, never towards him. He shakes his head. _Okay God. You win this time._

“Let’s just get out of the rain, I guess.”

They go back towards the coffee shop. It wasn’t the best idea, because apparently Younghyun went running off after Dowoon like some k-drama, and he startled everyone in the shop. So both of them appearing there again, drenched by the rain, with Younghyun’s one sock wetter than the other, was definitely a remarkable sight.

“Oh, they haven’t thrown away my drink yet. Might as well get back at it.”

They sat at Younghyun’s previous table, after Dowoon getting himself a hot drink, and they were both silent.

_Oh God, what do I say? Does he know now? What did Jae tell him? Are they still together? Did they break up because of me? Oh my God, should I apologize-_

“Stop thinking. I can hear the gears turning in your brain.”

Dowoon looks up at Younghyun, and he’s smiling. He runs a hand through his wet hair, and all Dowoon can think of now is how he wants to do it too.

“Jae adores you, you know.”

That has Dowoon surprised. He didn’t think that would be the conversation starter.

“Just as much as you love him, he loves you the same amount.”

Dowoon still doesn’t know where he intends to go with this conversation, so he doesn’t know what to respond with.

Younghyun takes Dowoon’s hand in his, it’s the gentlest touch he’s ever experienced, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being held like this. How long has it been since he’s seen Younghyun? Has it been 3 months already? Did Younghyun miss him too?

“Dowoon, you and me, we’ll figure it out. We have all the time in the world.”

Both of them look at their intertwined hands. Younghyun was still smiling as he fiddles Dowoon’s fingers.

“Go and see Jae, okay? Then after, we can talk about anything and everything.”

Dowoon nods slowly, and grips Younghyun’s hand, as if he’s trying to gain strength from it. Younghyun senses this and brings his other hand up to brush Dowoon’s cheek. He couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Oh sweetheart, when you say you want him to be happy, don’t you think he wants you to be happy too?”

Dowoon stands in front of Jae’s apartment. Their apartment. He has the keys in his hand, and he couldn’t help but wonder, _What if he changed the locks? Will my keys even still work?_

He tries it anyway. His heart is beating rapidly at this point, and he turns the key. It clicks open.

He scrunches his eyes shut and swings the door open, only to be greeted with silence.

Dowoon looks around, everything looks exactly the same. Even the pictures by the TV. Still the pictures of the three of them. _Maybe I got this all wrong, maybe they are still together._

“Hello?” he calls out. “Hyung?”

He doesn’t hear a response so he walks in further, not bothering taking off his coat. Maybe Jae’s not even home. He looks around and realizes his bedroom door is ajar, and peeks in. That’s when he saw it.

Jae was sitting on Dowoon’s bed, leaning on the wall, with a mug in his hand. He was looking out the window, and it looked exactly like a scene from a movie. Like he’s been waiting there all this time.

Dowoon could already feel the tears in his eyes as he pushes the door open further, and the sound alerts Jae of another person’s presence. But he doesn’t look startled at all. It’s like he expected Dowoon all along.

And the way Jae looked at him, God, Dowoon could live in it forever. Like he was the most precious thing.

Jae, his most favourite hyung, his beloved older brother, the one who has always taken care of him, his _family_ , softly said his favourite words:

“Hey, fluffball.”

And Dowoon knew they were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talented [@_chocolattea](https://twitter.com/_chocolattea) made [art](https://twitter.com/_chocolattea/status/1230928785815457792?s=20) for a scene from this chapter, and its so beautiful ;__; please check it out, you won't regret it!


	9. Epilogue: You're beautiful, can I hide in you a while?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end! :)
> 
> If you haven't seen it yet, here's the [mood board](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds_/status/1264434779702738945?s=20) i made for the fic :D

“It’s my turn to pick the movie!”

“Well, your choices suck, so you’re not getting turns anymore.”

“That’s not fair!”

“You didn’t have to choose to watch the same movie over and over again, but you still did!”

“Sungjin hyung, Jae’s bullying me again!”

“Yah, you snake! That’s hyung to you-“

“Please. For once. Can you stop bickering? And I thought Wonpil and I were terrible.”

Dowoon opens his eyes.

This is a pretty normal situation for him to wake up to. Ever since Wonpil and Jae were properly introduced to each other (or more like, Jae burst through Sungjin’s home in hopes of finding Dowoon, not caring that Sungjin may have a housemate), they had many mornings like this. Sometimes Sungjin and Wonpil would sleep over at their place, and other times it’s the other way around.

“Who’s watching the stove?”

A string of curses ensues.

Yep, this is definitely Dowoon’s cue to get up.

He didn’t even bother brushing his teeth and just padded his way to the kitchen, when he was attacked with a hug.

“Dowoonie, look at Jae hyung!” Wonpil complains.

Oh, Dowoon looks all right. And it may seem like they’re in the middle of an argument, but Jae’s face is too soft and smiley to be convincing.

He mutters, “Uh. I don’t know what I’m supposed to see.”

“He’s being a meanie.”

Wonpil buried his head in between Dowoon’s shoulder blades, and Dowoon just patted Wonpil’s hands that were wrapped around his torso.

Jae is visibly amused with this entire situation.

“There, there. That’s just hyung’s way of flirting with you.”

“HEY-“ Jae already raised an accusing finger when Wonpil went to quickly wrap himself around Jae instead. Like a koala.

“Aw, hyung! Really? You could’ve just said so!”

“I’m giving you 5 seconds to get off of me-“

Dowoon shook his head at their hysterics and let them be.

Apparently during the time Dowoon was too busy hiding away from the world, Jae and Wonpil found out that they were soulmates.

He didn’t really know all the details, but it was a complete shock to everyone, except Wonpil.

He doesn’t know how Wonpil remains to be calm in weird situations like these. Dowoon probably had to learn a thing or two.

“At this rate, you should just move in with me and let them have their own place.”

He turned to see Sungjin in front of the stove, stirring something in the pot. Dowoon snickered.

“They’d burn the house down, hyung.”

“As long as it isn’t _my_ house.”

Dowoon laughed even harder, and went to lean his chin on Sungjin’s shoulder. Sungjin is slowly opening up to having people touching him, and Dowoon thinks that maybe he has always liked it all along.

“They’re not even properly together yet, and they’re already being disgusting like this. We should just cancel these get togethers and just meet up only the two of us instead.”

“Ah, but where else will you get your daily dose of people screaming?”

As if on cue, the pair were wrestling on the living room floor, screaming each other’s faces off, with a lot of laughter in between.

Dowoon smiles.

_They’re so good for each other. I’m glad they’re taking their time._

Both of them didn’t want to jump into a relationship straight away. They wanted to get to know each other first, learn everything about the other properly. It’s understandable, considering the entire situation that lead them to meet in the first place.

No wonder Wonpil was weird around Dowoon during those times.

But Dowoon respects that. He admires both of them for dealing with things so maturely, even if they bicker like children most of the time.

Unlike Dowoon.

_Why am I such a coward?_

He thought that he had enough of running away for a lifetime. Whether it’s running away figuratively or literally. But here he was, doing exactly that. _What am I even doing?_

Dowoon was staring at Younghyun’s number for the umpteenth time.

He knows Younghyun told him that they could talk things over after he made up with Jae, but he still hasn’t found the courage to yet. Wonpil used to pester him every day for the first month or so, but even then it got old. So Wonpil and Sungjin stopped talking about Younghyun altogether.

Jae, to his surprise, never brought it up either. The last time they spoke about Younghyun was the day Dowoon returned back to their home, where they had a long conversation about where Jae and Younghyun’s relationship stands.

“We work even better as friends.” Jae said. There wasn’t even an ounce of bitterness in his voice. Dowoon doesn’t know how long it took Jae to convince himself of it, or if he truly believed it from the start.

After that, Jae just never mentioned Younghyun again.

Until today.

They were having a game night, just the two of them, like old times. Dowoon was currently beating Jae’s ass at Mario Kart.

“Ready to give up, hyung?”

“Keep on dreaming.”

It was exhilarating. They shouted at each other, pushed each other, and tried to cheat by attempting to steal each other’s consoles and Dowoon loves this. Dowoon loves being with Jae like this.

He knew he couldn’t catch a break.

“When are you going to contact Brian?”

Dowoon’s character fell off the rainbow road. He gulps.

“It’s been 6 months.” Jae continues. He says it so neutrally, like he’s just stating a universal fact.

“I know.”

Jae pauses the game. “Then what are you waiting for, Dowoonie?”

To be completely honest, Dowoon doesn’t know either. But the falling out and reconciling with Jae really took a toll on him, that he doesn’t think he can take another emotional rollercoaster for the next 25 years.

“Well, he didn’t contact me either.” Dowoon knows it’s petty, but he says it anyway.

Jae sighs. “We both know he’s just giving you the time and space you need.”

Dowoon hugs his legs to his chest. He didn’t want to respond to that.

“Hey, look at me.”

Dowoon turns and immediately has his face cradled in Jae’s careful hands.

“What are you afraid of, Dowoon?”

He hates it. He hates that Jae can see through him like this. But Jae is looking at him so tenderly, and this is Jae, _his_ Jae, and Jae wouldn’t judge him for all his intrusive thoughts.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“What…what if it’s not enough that we just have matching marks? W-what if _I’m_ not enough?”

He didn’t realize he has tearing up until Jae was wiping it away.

“Oh, you silly puppy.” Jae pulls him in.

Dowoon curls into Jae easily. Jae wrapped his arms around Dowoon, like a protective barrier. Like he could protect him from all the terrors of the world.

“You have always been, and always will be enough.”

Dowoon just got back from Wonpil’s. It was later than usual, he thinks that he should’ve just stayed the night there, but he promised Jae that he would be back.

He was approaching their apartment building when he saw a figure sitting on the front door steps.

By the time he was close enough to recognize who it was, the figure already spotted him as well.

“Do I need to throw a shoe at you again before you run away this time?”

Dowoon’s voice is lodged in his throat; his heart is literally jumping out of his chest. _It’s Younghyun_. His mind is screaming at him, as if he doesn’t already see it with his own two eyes. _It’s Younghyun. It’s your Younghyun. It’s Y-_

Younghyun stands up and approaches him, and Dowoon is still frozen on the spot. He couldn’t run away even if he wanted to. Oh, Dowoon misses him so _much_. He can’t believe how he survived all this while without seeing him. Did he change his hair? Or are the street lamps playing tricks on him? Oh wait, it really is a different color. Oh, its wine red. Wow.

_Aphrodite, why did you have to make this man so beautiful?_

Younghyun’s face to face with him now. If Dowoon reaches out, only a little, he could touch him with ease.

He was on the verge of another mental breakdown, when Younghyun decided to speak.

“Is it time?”

Dowoon frowns. “W-“

“Is… it time?” he repeats, tilting his head.

“For what?”

Then Younghyun smiled, “For us to start again.”

That’s all it took.

Dowoon practically jumped into Younghyun’s embrace, and wrapped his arms around him, and he can’t believe that this is their first time hugging like this. Younghyun caught Dowoon easily, holding him with such care, such affection, and held on so tight like he was afraid that Dowoon would disappear again, that Dowoon thinks he could burst from the overwhelming feelings.

All this time, his mantra has always been _Don’t fall in love with him. Don’t fall in love with him. Not yet. Not yet. Not now. Not now._

He finally, _finally_ feels the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” Dowoon mumbled into the space between Younghyun’s neck and shoulder.

They were still clinging on to one another, shifting their weight back and forth.

He couldn’t see it, but he could hear the smile in Younghyun’s voice.

“It’s alright. I would’ve waited for you forever.”

Dowoon held him tighter.

_How absurd of me to think that I haven’t fallen in love with him already._

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Younghyun pulled them apart, just a little. Their faces are so close to one another, Dowoon can feel himself blushing.

“So is it time? Shall we begin again?”

He’s looking at this boy, the boy that is his soulmate, and he’s the most perfect boy to ever exist, that Dowoon thinks he must’ve saved the universe in his previous life to have deserved such a beautiful person like this.

Dowoon leaned their foreheads together, smiles on both their faces.

“Yes. Now. Let’s start now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA we're finally at the end! Thank you so much to everyone who read this all the way through. Even 1 person reading this till the end would make me so happy ;__;
> 
> If you weren't aware, the fic & chapter titles are inspired by [Mariana Trench's Masterpiece Theatre I.](https://youtu.be/aRGvJ6ep_G0) I was already a few chapters in when the song came on shuffle in my playlist, and I thought, "THIS SONG FITS THE STORY SO WELL." Its an old song but who cares. 
> 
> Also, I got inspired for this when I read a 2jae fic. It isn't exactly the same but there are some similar elements here and there. If that pairing is not your thing, it's fine, but if any of you guys wanna read it, here's the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777407) anyways!
> 
> So yeah! I wrote this story in 3 days and I've probably exhausted all my brain cells for this. I hope you guys like it! Come and scream at me anytime~
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jajudeeds)


End file.
